


[Art] Aredhel and Baby Maeglin

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Art of Aredhel taking baby Maeglin out to see the trees of Nan Elmoth (though he is pretty distracted by the concept of dangly things like hair and earrings.)
Relationships: Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	[Art] Aredhel and Baby Maeglin




End file.
